A New Life
by RKngel
Summary: Naruto had finally been captured by Akatsuki. Willingly. Coming out of the ordeal as the Juubi, Naruto destroys the shinobi world and goes to the Rosario   Vampire world. Naruto x Moka. Rated M for future violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning

A New Life

Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning

**Hey! What's up all? I want to try my hand at a Naruto and Rosario + Vampire crossover fic. Although it's probably going to be really short. Chapter size, that is. Well, enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire. This will be the only time I say this to avoid depression. **

"We have finally captured the last one. The Nine-Tails. We shall begin extracting the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Pein, "leader" of the Akatsuki. While Uchiha Madara is the true leader, he plays as Tobi.

"Yes, Leader-sama!" the members of Akatsuki replied before getting into position while Pein was going to ready up the Gedou Mazou.

There were now ready. To seal the final one, the final key to the Juubi. The Ten-Tails.

"**Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin **(Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal)!" the members of Akatsuki shouted. Nine spectral dragons emerged to strike the Jinchuuriki. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he started screaming. Loudly.

But then stopped. He smirked and mouthed 'Fools...!'

The members of Akatsuki felt a shiver crawl up their spine. Madara's eyes opened wide. And almost literally popped out.

"STOP THE SEALING! STOP THE FUCKING SEALING NOW! STOP IT!" Madara shouted, no, screamed. Pein looked at him with a question at the tip of his tongue, but decided no to speak. He tried to stop the sealing. Key word: _**tried**_.

It was a lost cause as the power inside the "King of Hell" statue was sucked into Naruto's body as the seal on _top _of Kyuubi's glowed brightly.

"Madara-sama, I can't stop it for some reason!" Pein shouted to Madara, fearful of the power Naruto was draining. Madara screamed back at Akatsuki. In fear.

"GET YOUR POOR ASS FUCK OF AN ASSES OUT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE IF WE STAY HERE!" Madara shouted, before freezing. All of their bodies froze. Then their views blackened as they all fell down dead due to Naruto killing all of them.

With ten tails swinging beside him. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. This world was not needed. It was filled with disgusting people of all kinds. This _shinobi _world must be eradicated. He then shook and grew larger.

Into a Juubi no Tanuki. Then Nekomata. So on so forth of the next forms of a turtle, ape, whale-horse, gastropod, rhino beetle, cephalopod, fox, and finally back to a humanoid shape. With two wings. One white on his right shoulder blade, one black on his left shoulder blade. Silver hair.

It was a Datenshi (Fallen Angel). A Fallen Angel, not to be seen since the Youkai Wars.

The shapeshifting to forms contained insane amount of power as purple rippled flashed each time, destroying everything around him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Fire burned around Naruto as he calmly watched everything die. That was his judgement. Death. Death to his enemies. Death to the shinobi world. Naruto gave himself a small smile at the carnage. He snapped his fingers, disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto tripped. He was tired. He had just awakened his powers. He needs to readjust.

'I must... Save my strength... Rest... Need... To... Adjust... To... New... Power...' he thought as he dragged himself to a secluded spot, not to be seen for a couple years. He was regaining his strength. Just a couple years of sleep. Just a... Couple...' While his vision faded away, he thought of a certain, silver-haired vampire. 'Moka-chan...'

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke from his deep slumber. Two years has passed. Lifting himself from his spot, he gave a big stretch as a huge pop made itself known. It felt good, getting the kinks out of his body. Rolling his shoulder, he took in his surrounding. Gray... But... It felt like... A new Home. A Home for him, a true Home. A Home for his kind; monster wise that is. He took a whiff of the air.

He snapped his neck into a direction. He smelt it. That... Scent. _Her _scent. But she was in danger.

'Moka-chan...!'

XxXxXxXxXx

Akashiya Moka was sitting by the pool side, watching Aono Tsukune in the pool with that woman. That woman gave her the shivers.

All of a sudden, a wave of energy went over them. Correction, all of the monsters. They all knelt toward the direction the energy came from while inner Moka went out, without the Rosario taken off, but she also kneeled. They all whispered one thing.

"Welcome back, my lord...!" monsters from all over the world voiced out. But Moka felt something. Something... Familiar...

XxXxXxXxXx

Tsukune looked on in confusion. Why did they do that? But then, everything returned to normal and the Rosario's power went back on.

XxXxXxXxXx

SPLASH

Moka screeched as the water hit her, feeling some pain.

SPLASH. SPLASH.

More water. Tears in her eyes, Moka ran off with Tsukune calling after her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Moka cried. That familiar feeling plus the water...

Someone hugged her. She tried screaming, but her voice didn't allow it. But she _knew _that familiarity. Was it...?

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was walking the grounds, looking for something interesting to happen. Other than all demons to "welcome" him back. Sorta.

He then heard crying. And _her _scent in the same direction... He went to the sound, going to see what was going on.

But he was met with a surprise. He could feel it. He could feel _her_. The scent... It was unmistakable scent of a vampire, and of Moka-chan. But...

He then saw the rosary on her chest.

'Ohh...' Naruto thought dumbly. He shook himself out of it to go comfort her. He went and hugged her. He felt her tense, before relaxing into his grip. She then turned around and green met violet.

XxXxXxXxXx

'Could that be? Is it? But... _He _died right? But... His scent... Hair... Everything except for height, clothes, tips of his hair, and eyes... It's... It's him!' Moka thought joyously.

"Miss me, Moka-chan?" Naruto whispered into her ear. Moka nodded while snuggling into him while putting her arms around him, returning the hug. Naruto wiped the tears off her face. "Don't cry... It ruins your beautiful face." Moka blushed, but nodded anyways.

"Naruto-kun... I really missed you so much!" Moka cried as she started crying tears of joy. Naruto smiled brightly to her.

"Well, how 'bout we go help your 'friend'? He's being attacked by flesh-eating mermaids," Naruto said, looking at her. Moka nodded before getting up with Naruto. In a blink of purple light, they disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXx

"AHHH! HELP!" Tsukune cried as he freaked out. He was comically running around, scared for his life.

BLINK. FLASH.

Naruto and Moka arrived at the scene. Moka looked about in awe, before noticing Tsukune in trouble. She was contemplating whether to jump in or not... She decided to jump in to save her friend. But... Fell short and started drowning.

Naruto cursed under his breath while knocking out several mermaids, leaving them unconcsious. It gave an opening for Tsukune.

As Tsukune swam to get to Moka, he tried to take of the Rosario. The rosary didn't come off. It wouldn't budge as Tsukune's eyes widened. But he felt a current as Naruto pulled it out easily while Tsukune gaped. Naruto grabbed both of them, taking them to above surface while Moka transformed to her true vampire form. After Moka finished transforming, she gaped in shock at seeing Naruto. In the flesh and still perfectly alive. Naruto mouthed 'I'll talk to you later' before they both annhilated the mermaids. Tsukune looked on in shock. So much... Power... She could taste it in the air. It smelled... _Delicious_.

After the mermaids were beaten badly, Moka jumped Naruto an sat on him, looking for an explanation.

"What?" Naruto said calmly, and smiled.

"I thought you died that day! How could you leave me!" Moka shouted at him, while tears dripped down. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well first thing is that I'm not a vampire. Other thing is that I don't know where you live. Naurto responded, grinning at Moka's open mouth. She had never even thought of that. Naruto pulled her into a hug while she started crying heavily, letting out all her sorrow from the pain of watching Naruto "die".

XxXxXxXxXx  
FLASHBACK  
XxXxXxXxXx

It was just like another normal day of fun for Naruto, Moka, and her little sister, Kokoa. They were both playing in the forest, playing games like tag, hide-and-go-seek, and other games little kids would play. Except this time, there was trouble.

For Naruto.

The villagers were drunk this time, ready to beat the shit out of the blonde. So when the villagers mobbed up, Naruto and the other two girls were terrified at all the weaponry pointed at them. But Naruto knew that he had to protect them with his life, whether it be sacrificed or not. But this time, it would put Naruto's self-sacrifice nature for others to the test. Against the crazed, drunk villagers.

And so it begun.

Pushing both girls out of the way, ninjas launched ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu against the body of Naruto. Also, don't forget about the normal civilian villagers stabbing Naruto over and over. But he wasn't screaming in pain as blood pooled in his lungs. He looked at Moka who was terrified while covering Kokoa's eyes from the torture.

'Run...! Run far, far away... Just... Get away from here! But just remember one thing... If you remember me, I will live forever... Because I will never be a memory... Just remember me!' Naruto mouthed, blood pooling out. That image was pounded into Moka's mind, forever pinned against it as it haunted her. But she nodded. She will obey, to remember her Naruto and the bastards that did it to him. They will all pay for hurting her Naruto! Moka's eyes teared up as she teleported herself and Kokoa back to her mansion, leaving Naruto to himself on his own decision. He could now die in peace with knowing that Moka-chan and Chibi-chan (Kokoa) were okay...

XxXxXxXxXx  
FLASHBACK END  
XxXxXxXxXx

"There, there Moka-chan... I'm here and alive, so that's all what matters, right?" Naruto said, comforting her while she cried and nodded. Patting her silver hair, she sat there hugging her while Tsukune looked on in jealousy. How could that douche take _his _Moka?

XxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto-kun, would you like to join the Newspaper Club with us?" Moka asked Naruto, pointing to her friends, Tsukune, Kurono Kurumu, Sendou Yukari, and Shirayuki Mizore. Then Moka's stomach growled while she blushed.

"Haha, sure, anything for my Moka-chan! And here, take a bite. I know it's gotten tastier!" Naruto chuckled, pulling her head onto his neck. Moka blushed at that but still bit in. She fell limp in his arms. Pure ectasy! So... Delicious... One bite and she was addicted to it.

Again...

Everyone stared at Moka's face. It couldn't be _that _good, could it? They never saw that happen when she drank from Tsukune.

"Naruto-kun's blood is still incredible! Much better than last time! And that power in the blood... So much!" Moka gushed out, stars in her eyes while everyone sweatdropped while Tsukune looked on in jealousy.

"Hey, what about my blood! It should be better than that loser's!" Tsukune shouted in jealousy. Moka looked at him, sorrow for what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but Naruto's blood is just so much better! It's just... I've known him longer, too... And... and... I... I... !" Moka shouted in tears, not finishing her sentence before running away. Tsukune's heart fractured a little right there, eyes widened and a forlorn expression on his face. He growled. Moka was supposed to be HIS girl, not that Naruto's! It infuriated knowing that Moka appreciated Naruto over him. Tsukune was going to beat up Naruto and get Moka back by showing up that loser. After all, since Naruto never transformed, he was weak, right? It was just all luck and no skill on beating those mermaids, right? ... Right?

"Moka-chan!" Naruto shouted at her while running. He knew that Moka felt bad about what she said to Tsukune. He would go give her comfort, a shoulder to lean on. He would be the friend he ought to be and help Moka through.

XxXxXxXxXx

Moka walked the around the school grounds and walked straight to the bus stop. She stared across the body of water, pink hair blowing in the wind. Tears dripped down her face.

'I hurt Tsukune... I hurt Tsukune... I hurt... His feelings...' Moka thought sadly to herself, repeating that over an over. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her, hugging her, comforting her. Like what he always did when her inner self was down. She remembered the times when Naruto comforted her when she was down, giving her somebody to lean on. Her body of comfort. She leaned back into his embrace, enjoying it. The comfort in those arms... It made her happy. Happy to know her Naruto was back. Alive. She will not lose him again. Not like last time. That image still gave her nightmares, but no more!

"Moka-chan... It's alright... Tsukune's your friend right? He should understand." Naruto told her softly, letting the wind bathe them while Naruto embraced Moka. Moka closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth his body let off. She then smiled.

"Yes, of course! Your right, Naruto-kun! I should've known that. Silly me, Tsukune would understand! He's my friend! Friend's would understand," Moka said thoughtfully, agreeing with Naruto. She hoped it was true because she saw the hurt look in his eyes. She would talk to him about this later. He will understand as a friend.

"You are not silly! I know how you feel and how he does. If he truly is a friend, a dear friend, he will understand. You should speak to him later, help him understand and explain why," Naruto said to her, his voice giving her the comfort she needs. It made Moka smile. Her heart felt a load having been takin off of it. It felt good, knowing that what Naruto said should be true. Tsukune is a dear friend of hers, he will understand when she speaks to him about it. Naruto and her had been great friends when they were little until Naruto was "killed" by the villagers.

XxXxXxXxXx

"But... Moka-san... But... Fine! I understand. I will... Not hold any... Resentment toward him. I understand, Moka-san, as your friend. We're still friends, right?" Tsukune said, a tid bit of resentment in his voice. He will understand for his Moka! As long as Moka and him were friends, he still had a chance with her, right? So he will wait, wait for a chance to discredit that bastard Naruto. He will bide his time, waiting to take Moka for himself.

"Yes, of course! We'll stay as friends!" Moka said cheerfully, happy that her friend is still that; a friend. Unaware of the dark thoughts of a certain Aono Tsukune, Moka happily chattered with Tsukune. Inside of Moka, her inner self was thinking about Naruto. He appeared so sudden. But it was great knowing that her friend was still alive. But then there's also the problem with Tsukune. She could feel his jealousy of Naruto when she is released. It was not a good thing. Not good at all.

Both Moka and Tsukune were unaware about Naruto spying on them. Not "spying", per se, but watching is what Naruto would call it. Naruto could feel the jealousy coming off of Tsukune, including the dark thoughts of the Human. Yes, Naruto knew Tsukune's secret. Not really a secret much to the most powerful being in this world. Nor did the scent of a human help Tsukune's case. Anyways, the reason for Naruto watching was for the safety of one person. One Akashiya Moka. He would never leave her. He would be at her side when she needs it, whether it be saving her life or a source of comfort. As Naruto was watching her, he also took a look at the Rosario. It was a silver cross shape looking thing with a red gem in the center of it. It was hooked around a choke on Moka's neck. Naruto pondered why she can't take it off: only one other specific person can.

Naruto stopped watching and disappeared from his location, but still kept watching Moka with his other senses. The spot he was at earlier showed nothing of Naruto's appearance there. No mark, no scent, nothing. It was as if he was never there.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Well hello again! This was a short chapter, but I think it was decent. But that's just me. You can comment and criticize me, but no flames. By the way, is Datenshi (Fallen Angel) a correct translation? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter probably won't be coming out for a while because I'm slow at updating. Sorry. **

**REVISE: Hello, hello! I thank all of you who had reviewed on this story. I didn't expect ANY at all! Thank you for the criticism I had gotten! Due to those reviews, I thought about it over and rewrote the last part of this chapter. **

**For those of you who think that Naruto being super powered takes away the point of this story, don't leave yet. Something will happen, but I won't tell you what. I'll keep you guessing! **

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this revised/rewritten chapter!**

**~AS**


	2. Not a Chapter, Author's Note

To my dear readers...

My dear readers, I apoligize to you. Many months ago I started this story after just watching Rosario to Vampire, and I loved it. Present time, it seems that I have lost much interest in this story. At first, to me it seemed like a fantastic idea. I wanted to start something that nobody has done. It appears as if I will never finish this.

If someone, anyone, would like to take this and liven it, then by all means, please do. Just make sure you give me some credit, and message me you will be doing this.

I am deeply sorry, my readers, that I will not be continuing this. However, as of right now, I'm starting a Naruto - Chrome Shelled Regios Crossover fic. CSR has became my favorite anime and I will be writing a story about it.

Again, I'm sorry.

Adieu.  
~AB


End file.
